


straight out of a dream

by spidrwoman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/F, Harley is a country kid, He barrel races, I forgot who it was by sorry, I liked the name and I'd seen it in a fic about Harley and Pete before, I named Harley's sister Abigail, M/M, Parent Pepper Potts, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper takes care of Harley, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, Teen Peter Parker, anyway, but he's loved, but it'll dig deeper later on, but she goes by Abbie, kind of, so credit to that fic, this fic is really chill and tbh the only problems are Peter being an idiot, when Peter finally confronts FACTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidrwoman/pseuds/spidrwoman
Summary: Peter needs a break. An escape from the trauma he's faced. So really, it's fate when he meets Harley Keener and gets the opportunity to spend his summer break in Tennessee. The problem? He lies to May and runs away in the middle of the night. Because Peter is a king at running away from his problems. He gets more out of running away than he expected.





	1. the meeting

Of all the places Peter had made life-changing decisions at, a funeral had never been one. Until Tony Stark died and Peter found himself struggling not to break down. The funeral was over and people were talking among themselves, but Peter had holed up in a spare bedroom in the house and was sprawled across the bed staring at the ceiling. His mind was blank. He focused on the ceiling. Then the door opened and a tall kid about Peter’s age sped in. He was cradling an expensive-looking bottle of wine in his arms.

“Sorry,” was all the kid said when he saw Peter there.

“The room is occupied,” Peter said slowly.

“Yeah, it is,” the kid agreed, taking a swig from the bottle, “Want some?”

Peter stretched out his hand. The teen handed over the bottle. Peter took a long drink. The wine tasted bitter and it did nothing to improve the situation, but Peter didn’t really care. He took another drink before passing it back over to the teen, who sat down on the edge of the bed and extended his free hand with a small, sad smile.

“Harley Keener,” the blond said as an introduction, his blue eyes locked on Peter, “And you are?”

“Peter Parker,” Peter replied. He didn’t shake Harley’s hand.

Somehow, that interaction turned into them sharing wine and enjoying the quiet comfort of each other’s presences. Neither one of them talked about Tony or how they had known him. At some point, Harley pulled out a flask. The contents of that got them both considerably drunker. Ties were loosened and so were tongues. Harley told a story of a mechanic who showed up out of the blue and took over his garage. Peter told a story about a spider bite and a father-figure. At some point, May found them there. The empty flask was dangling loosely from Peter’s fingers. They went home, but not before Harley’s number was stored safely in Peter’s phone.


	2. leaving and arriving

A few days later, Peter was back at the Stark household. He was alone. It was a will reading. Harley was there. They sat by each other without saying anything. They both got trust funds. Harley got a fancy suitcase that apparently didn’t open. Peter got the same thing.

“Are you busy this summer?”

Peter and Harley were sitting on a couch in the living room. Morgan was playing with toys in the corner. Pepper was in the kitchen with Rhodey and Happy. Peter looked over at Harley with confusion.

“No,” was his response, “Why?”

“This might sound crazy,” Harley said, “But do you want to come to Tennessee with me? Not to be rude or anything, but you look like you could use a break.”

Peter spent about five seconds considering the answer. It was yes.

That night, when May was asleep and everything was quiet, Peter packed a bag and sent a text. A little after midnight, he slipped out his window and climbed into a car. He didn’t look back.

 

***

 

Peter woke up to someone shaking his arm. It was Harley. They were parked in the driveway of a small townhouse.

“I’ll be right back,” Harley informed him, “I gotta pick up my sister. We’re almost there, don’t worry.”

A bit later, Harley came out of the house with a small brunette girl at his side. She looked curiously at Peter when she got in the car.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“Abbie, this is Peter Parker,” Harley said, “Peter, this is my sister Abigail. She prefers Abbie.”

“Nice to meet you,” Peter said tiredly.

They drove some more, out into the countryside. Eventually, they turned down a gravel road. It went on for a while, surrounded by trees on either side, and then they were stopped by a bright red gate. Harley got out, opened it, drove past it, and closed it again. They drove for a few more yards before the road curved to the right. Dogs barked as they drove past the line of trees and into a large clearing that opened up into flatlands. A medium-sized cabin was positioned to the right of the driveway. Straight ahead was a large pasture that held a large chestnut horse. There were a beat-up truck and trailer nearby. Harley parked, and that was that. They had arrived.

Peter learned several things within the next ten minutes. One, that Harley’s dad had left when he was six and Abbie’s dad had never even known about her. Two, that their mom was an alcoholic and Harley had kicked her out when he was fourteen and Abbie was six. Three, that as long as Harley and Abbie went to school no one bothered them about being parentless. Four, Tony Stark used to dump money in Harley’s bank account every month. Now Pepper did it.

Harley introduced Peter to the guest bedroom, and then he introduced him to Neptune, the horse in the pasture. Peter was informed that Neptune was an Appendix Quarter Horse and that Harley barrel raced with him in order to bring in extra money. Peter was then introduced to the three dogs Harley and Abbie had. There were two tied up to dog houses where the driveway met the treeline. They were hounds and liked to roam, which was why Harley kept them tied up. The third was a red Australian Cattle Dog named Finn, and he was allowed to do whatever he pleased because he stayed around and didn’t cause trouble. Then Peter met the chickens and the rabbits and was introduced to the barn and the garage full of Harley’s random inventions and half-built vehicles. There was also an obviously well-cared for dirt bike and a snowmobile.

After the tour, Harley led Peter back inside. There was an actual wood-powered fireplace, which Peter had never seen before. Harley seemed amused by Peter’s awe. Peter tore himself away from the fireplace to help make supper. By the time he fell asleep that night, he was already ten times more at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two chapters are just me setting things up. It gets more exciting later on, don't worry!


	3. no time to panic

May was panicking. Peter was gone. His bed was empty, his friends had no idea where he was, and the only clue to his disappearance was a text that simply said “I’m going to Tennessee for a few weeks. I’ll text you when I’m back”. May couldn’t even respond or call him because he’d blocked her.

“May, please calm down,” MJ said, trying to comfort May, “I’m sure Peter’s fine. Please stop pacing.”

“What if he’s been kidnapped?” May asked frantically, continuing to pace, “God, what if he’s dead?”

“I’m sure he’s not dead,” Ned reassured her, “Pete can lift ten tons. There’s no way he’s dead.”

May continued to worry. “Peter would never run away. I’m sure of it. Something bad must have happened.”

The police, when May had called them, had simply said that Peter had probably run away. But there was no way. He would never. Peter was too responsible to abandon her.

“Maybe he just decided to take a break,” MJ suggested, “I wouldn’t blame him after everything that’s happened.”

“But why would he go to Tennesse?” May questioned, “There’s nothing in Tennessee. Nothing of value to him, anyway.”

“I don’t know,” Ned said, “But we’ll find him. I swear.”

May nodded, taking a deep breath. There was no time to panic. She needed to find her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is boring so far?? So suggestions and comments are appreciated <3


	4. a fun fact

Peter easily found a rhythm in his life with the Keeners. Every morning, he got up early and took care of the chickens and the dogs while Abbie took care of the rabbits. He spent the days helping out Harley with pretty much everything. Some days it was working with Neptune to improve his barrel racing skills. Other days it was helping Harley invent or fix something. Sometimes it was entertaining Abbie while Harley was at work. And some days it was going for walks with the dogs and enjoying their time together. Then, at night, Peter would help Harley make supper. They’d eat, Abbie would get ready for bed, and Peter would read her a bedtime story. He’d tuck her in, say good night, and join Harley in the living room. They would stay up for a little while either talking or reading or watching TV. Then they went to bed, and the cycle repeated. It was calm. It was idyllic. And Peter loved every bit of it.

Peter wasn’t an idiot. He knew that, living like he was, it was only a matter of time before he ended up head over heels for Harley. It took two and a half weeks. Two and a half weeks and Peter was madly in love with a sixteen-year-old genius who spent all his free time working. Peter was an idiot.

“I’ve made a decision,” Harley announced one bright Saturday morning, “Abbie, do you still want to go to your friend’s house today?”

Abbie nodded eagerly from where she was eating the pancakes Peter had made for breakfast.

“Then it’s decided,” Harley said with a grin, “Be ready in ten minutes, kiddo. I’ll drive you.”

“What are you planning?” Peter asked as Abbie ran off to get ready.

Harley grinned a slow, sly smile. “We never get to spend the day together. Just us two, you know? I figured today might as well be the day.”

Peter was overjoyed, and a wide grin showed it. He waited impatiently for Harley to get back from bringing Abbie to town. He was waiting on the porch steps when Harley got back. Finn was sitting at his side, and both Peter and the dog greeted Harley excitedly.

“Slow down there, buckaroo,” Harley said with a laugh, “Can you go put Neptune’s bridle on? I have to get something ready.”

Peter dashed to the barn, Finn at his heels. He led Neptune out of his stall, quickly brushed him, and put on the bridle. Harley met him outside the barn, and he handed a full backpack to Peter before climbing onto Neptune’s back. Peter put on the backpack and climbed up behind Harley, wrapping his arms around Harley’s waist. Harley whistled for Finn to join them, and then they trotted through the pasture and into the open fields and farmland. They rode for a while, and then they stopped in an open field. They let Neptune graze nearby with Finn trailing after him, and Harley pulled a whole picnic out of the backpack. They sprawled out across the blanket and ate a small lunch. Cicadas droned nearby. A crow cawed overhead. It was perfect.

“Want to hear a fun fact?”

Peter looked over to see Harley staring at him. He decided to humor the boy and nodded.

“You’re beautiful,” Harley stated simply, a fond smile on his face.

Peter immediately blushed. He wasn’t sure what to say, but he managed a stuttered “thanks”. A few minutes later, Harley had him pinned down and they were making out. After that day, Peter’s bedroom turned back into a guest room. After all, there was plenty of free room in Harley’s bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and oop they're boyfriends. I tagged this as slow burn but it very much was not so um sorry for false advertising lol  
> comments are appreciated <3


	5. uncovering lies

Three weeks had gone by. Three weeks, and May still had no idea where Peter had gone. As a last resort, she contacted Pepper Potts. Tony had always taken care of Peter, so maybe Pepper would help her find Peter. So she picked up Ned and MJ, and they drove out to Pepper’s home. May explained the situation to Pepper. Pepper looked very surprised, but then her expression turned angry.

“What is it?” May asked as Pepper stalked toward the living room.

“That little liar,” Pepper muttered, “FRIDAY, call Harley.”

“Calling Harley Keener,” the AI said pleasantly.

“Who’s Harley?” May asked as the TV lit up with a “calling” screen.

“A kid Tony unofficially adopted,” Pepper explained, “His dad walked out and his mom is an alcoholic, so Harley was raising his sister by himself until Tony found out about it. Tony used to put money in his bank account every month. Now I do it.”

“What does Harley have to do with Peter?” MJ spoke up.

“They met at the funeral,” Pepper said softly, “And then again at the will reading. Harley told me that Peter had gotten permission to come to Tennessee with him. He obviously lied.”

May was suddenly reminded of what she’d walked in on after Tony’s funeral. Peter and a stranger sitting in bed together, both obviously drunk. At the time, she hadn’t made much note of the kid. But she assumed he was the infamous Harley. That was confirmed when the call was answered and the blond appeared on the screen.

“Hey, Pepper,” Harley greeted with surprise, “How are things?”

“Is Peter with you?” Pepper asked.

Harley raised one eyebrow. “He’s outside with Abbie. Why?”

At that moment, the sound of a door opening and someone wailing was heard. May gasped as Peter sped by in the background carrying a crying little girl. Harley spun around.

“What happened?” the teen asked.

“She tripped over Finn and landed on the gravel,” Peter replied, not noticing the screen, “Where’s the first aid kit?”

“Under the sink in the bathroom,” Harley answered.

Peter carried the little girl away. May watched him go with wide eyes. Thankfully, he returned and set the little girl on the couch to clean up her bloody knees and hands. May took her time examining him. The white shirt, jeans, and boots he was wearing were dirty, but he looked well-fed, healthy, and happy. He cleaned up the little girl’s wounds with Harley standing worriedly nearby, gave her a reassuring smile and a kiss on the forehead, and let her run off again.

“He looks like a country dad,” May heard MJ whisper to Ned.

“I’m still here, Harley,” Pepper spoke up.

Both Harley and Peter jumped. May expected Peter to panic when he saw her, but only Pepper was in the frame.

“Sorry,” Peter apologized, “Child emergencies.”

The sound of his voice nearly made May cry. She’d missed him so much.

“How’s Tennessee?” Pepper asked pleasantly.

Both Peter and Harley grinned widely. It was Peter who replied.

“It’s amazing,” Peter said, looking almost awestruck, “I don’t think I’ve ever been this relaxed in my life.”

That made May wince. She tried not to think about it.

“Well, I was just checking in,” Pepper said with a smile, “Pete, when are you coming back?”

Harley and Peter exchanged a look. Peter hesitated.

“Um, probably soon,” Peter answered eventually, “Har’s racing a few days from now. I’ll stay until at least then.”

“When you get back, be sure to stop by the compound,” Pepper said, “I’d love to see you again. I’m sure Morgan would too.”

“Sounds good,” Peter replied with a warm smile, “Thanks, Pepper.”

Pepper ended the call and turned to May.

“He’s safe, obviously,” Pepper said calmly, “How about we plan a little trip to Tennessee so you can _really_ lay into him?”

May’s answer was a quick yes. Pepper Potts was quite possibly her new favorite person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dialogue heavy oops. also this fic is one whole mess sorry lmao


	6. you've got a big storm coming

A few days later, the car Pepper was driving pulled up in front of a nice-looking house. The contents of the car included Pepper, May, MJ, Ned, and the small bags the four of them had packed.

“The truck and trailer are gone,” Pepper noticed as they parked, “I guess today is the day of Harley’s race.”

“So what do we do?” May asked.

“We can go in and wait,” Pepper replied, “I know where the key is.”

The four of them got out of the car and walked up the steps. The dogs by the treeline were barking until Pepper shushed them and unlocked the door. The inside of the house was equally as nice, and signs of Peter were everywhere. His sweatshirt tossed across the back of the couch. His dirty tennis shoes by the door. A photo of him holding Abbie with Harley’s arms wrapped around both of them was framed on the counter. He looked happier than May had seen him in a long time.

“Make yourselves at home,” Pepper spoke up, “I doubt Harley will care.”

So they waited. May saved her anger. She was going to need it when Peter got back.

 

***

 

When Peter, Harley, and Abbie got home from the race, they found a car parked in front of the house. Peter gave Harley a confused look.

“Looks like Pepper’s car,” Harley said, “She probably decided to stop by for a visit. She does that sometimes.”

Peter nodded, unbuckling and turning to look at the backseat. Abbie was sound asleep. Even when he and Harley got out and closed their doors, she stayed asleep.

“How does it feel to be dating someone who just got five thousand dollars richer?” Harley asked as he walked around the front of the truck, waving the envelope containing his prize money and his trophy around in the air.

Peter laughed and met him in the middle, easily settling in his arms.

“Feels great,” he replied with a fond smile.

Harley kissed him gently. “Do you want to go put Neptune away? I’ll go say hi to Pepper.”

“Sure,” Peter said, easing away and opening the backseat door so Finn could jump out, “Hey, Abbie, we’re home.”

The girl woke up quickly, and she eagerly joined Peter in putting Neptune away. Harley headed inside as Peter led Neptune to the barn, Abbie at his side. Finn followed Harley. Peter had no idea of the storm he was about to be hit with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ignore the fact that the chapter title is a meme. I couldn't think of anything else lmao  
> Anyway, I'm currently studying for finals and probably won't be updating for a while because of that. Thankfully, I get out of school in less than a week. You can expect more chapters after that!  
> Thanks for reading, and (as always) feedback is appreciated!!


	7. confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slides in casually* did ya miss me?  
> I am so, so sorry for being gone for so long! I swear I didn't mean to but life kind of got in the way and then I lost inspiration for this fic. But now I'm back with another short chapter! Enjoy!  
> (by the way, I changed my username. I used to be armed_with_opinions but it was kinda lame so now I'm spidrwoman lol)

May heard Harley before she saw him. He was loud, his boots making a clatter as he kicked them off, and he was whistling cheerfully to himself. He skidded to a halt when he saw the group in his living room. A gleaming golden trophy and an envelope were clutched in his hand. A dog followed at his heels.

“Hey, Harley,” Pepper greeted with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes, “How was the race?”

“I won,” Harley answered cautiously, his eyes narrowed as he slowly set the trophy and envelope on the kitchen counter.

“I’d like you to meet Peter’s aunt, May,” Pepper said pleasantly, “And his friends Ned and MJ.”

Harley’s eyes got wide and his voice was quiet when he said hi back.

“Peter’s out in the barn,” he said eventually, seeming to know the question was coming, “He and Abbie are putting Neptune away.”

It only took a few more minutes for the door to open again. There was a quieter version of boots being kicked off, and then Peter walked in with Abbie asleep on his shoulder. He froze when he saw May and the others, his eyes wide with panic. May inhaled, about to start yelling, but Peter pointed at Abbie and shushed her. The brunette handed the girl off to Harley, who left to go put her to bed. Peter stayed put, looking afraid.

“I can't believe you,” May snapped, “You ran off in the middle of the night and barely told me where you were going. Then I have to learn from Pepper that you're on some pointless vacation that I would have agreed to if you had just _asked_.”

Peter almost physically reared back, his expression turning angry.

“It wasn't pointless!” he growled, “I have been stressed and unhappy for _months_ . Coming here was an escape. I got to get away from New York. From the place I watched Tony die. Hell, I even got to get away from Spider-Man. Do you know how _good_ that feels? It feels like I'm finally in control of my life!”

Peter's chest was heaving as he closed his mouth. May was quiet for a moment, considering.

“So you escaped your responsibilities,” she said finally, her voice gentle, “Is that what this is about? Being irresponsible for once?”

Peter snorted, indignant. “I wish. It's more about escaping my nightmares. I can't even talk about New York without thinking about- about-”

He got quiet and stared off into the distance. Everyone in the room knew what he was thinking. May felt bad, but she pressed on.

“That doesn’t change the fact that you basically ran away,” she said sternly, “Pack your stuff. We’re going back to New York tomorrow.”

Harley reentered the room as she said that, and his face turned pale. Peter just sighed and accepted it, turning around and passing by Harley to go to his room. Harley looked between the group and Peter for a moment, his expression one of helplessness.

“I’ll be right back,” he said eventually, his voice hoarse.

He jogged after Peter. May sighed. She hadn’t realized that Harley and Peter were so close. Harley had looked close to tears.

“Ned, MJ, do you want to go talk to them?” May asked, “It might make Peter feel better.”

Ned and MJ went down the hall, and Pepper and May were left alone.

“Don’t feel bad,” Pepper told her, “Peter had this coming. So did Harley.”

May sighed again. “I know. I just feel bad separating them.”

“Harley can always come visit,” Pepper reasoned, “I’m sure he will whenever he can. And they can always text.”

May sighed and nodded. Pepper was right. It wouldn’t be the end of the world for Peter and Harley to separate. Besides, Peter deserved it. He was definitely going to be grounded when they got home.


End file.
